Broken Promises of the Past
by AkiraNight
Summary: A woman appears out of nowhere, what is the root of her appearence? What is this, someone has broken into Spirit World Vault.....
1. Chapter 1

"Koenma sir," A slightly scared ogre interrupted the prince who was talking to his detectives. "Sir," The ogre repeated inching a few more steps in the door. Koenma realizing he can't ignore him anymore turns to the ogre.

"Well…um…sir." The ogre interrupted by Koenma cutting him off. "Are you going to tell me what you find so important before I become the next King of Spirit World?" Koenma snapped the last bit at him 'Must these fools insist on bugging me?'

"You see you have um..vistors who wish to speak with you." The ogre voiced hurriedly while watching Yusuke who was making sparks come off of his finger.

"Tell them to wait I am in a meeting right now." Koenma utters while stamping papers. The ogre doesn't move waiting. Koenma looks up from his papers and notices the ogre (who we will now name JOE.) still standing there apparently waiting for something. "What is it that is so important that you must keep bugging me and making my stack of papers even bigger?" JOE comes forward to the couch that is in front of Koenma's desk.

"You see sir. You should really-" Before he was able to finish aloud bang was heard and the door JOE had been standing in front of was no longer there. The Detectives began to go on high alert, waiting for the fiend.

"Why Koenma would you really dare," A voice whispered through the smoke. "Make us wait when the reason we are here is your entire fault" The smoke clears to reveal a group of four; one female, three male.

"Ashiina," Was all that left Koenma's mouth before……..

Okay that is it for now folks, remember this is just the prologue…and I do not own YYH. Anyways I apologize once again for how short this is.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Promises of the Past

Chapter 1

Ashiina as Koenma had called her had twilight hair that was in two high pony tails and reached mid back. Her eyes glinted a steel blue as she looked over the men in front of her. Underneath her right eye their were three horizontal marks, these three marks seemed to be different sizes with the top one being the biggest and the smallest being the third mark. On the top of her head she had two ears, they were both sliver. She stood a little ahead of the rest of her group. The two demons beside her had sliver hair and blue eyes similar traits could be seen between the two. One of the two demons had a scare that reached from just underneath his left eye to the top of the right side of his mouth. The one with the scare had blue kitsune ears that could match his eyes on his head and the other one had sliver ears on his head. The last demon hung back behind the group he seemed to be guarding the rest of the groups backs. His face was hidden behind a black mask; only two amber eyes could be seen. His hair seemed to make slight changes of color from a black to a dark blue color. Unlike the rest of the group he had no ears on the top of his head.

Suddenly there was a slight rise of demon energy from the two demons standing next to the woman. She raised her hand in a clear command to stop. Both seemed to want to protest, but instead of protesting they both sent her glares.

"Koenma I would say it is a pleasure to see you again, but," Ashiina moved forward a few steps. No one else moved, but the tension in the room rose. "It isn't. It is an unexpected chore that I and surely you did to that wouldn't need to be done for a few more years. But you see Koenma you forced my hand."

"Ashiina, maybe you would wish to speak of these matters somewhere less open." Koenma stated while looking around his room. Silently pleading with her. Damn it.

"Koenma your spirit detectives will hear this, because this conversation will concern them to." Ashiina stated not breaking with him and slowly rising her energy.

"THAT is not what I meant," Koenma stated looking around at his detectives. "What I meant is that this place isn't as trust worthy as it should be."

"Jessie take care of the problem," She ordered like an expert to the one demon that had hung back.

"It has already been done," The man with the mask stated. The group of four moved to stand in front of the baby prince's desk.

"You see Koenma there is nothing to worry about," The woman stated while sitting on his desk. "Well maybe your life, but that will be discussed after we figure out how to get my sword back." ………………………………….

Well that is it for this chapter. Hoped you liked it and if there is anything bothering you about something I wrote feel free to review about it……


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Promises of the Past

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH…But I can still have dreams right?

"Wait a minute," The unusually quiet detective Yusuke stated catching Koenma off guard. "The only one who can kill Koenma is me." Yusuke then pushed off of the wall he had been leaning against during the exchange of words between Koenma and the newly arrived demons. All eyes were on him as he went to stand in front of the female demon. "I don't now who you are or really why you're here, but I'm guessing that since Koenma did not call on any of his other guards that he knows you."

"You really do try to get to the point, or at least that is what I have heard about you." With that Ashiina turned her gaze from Yusuke to Koenma. "Koenma I want answers now. AND there will be no excuses as to what happened."

Koenma looked at her then at the rest of the rooms occupants. "Well I guess this will save time if I explain the break in to all of you at once instead of separate." He pushed a button on his desk that made a big screen T.V. lower from its spot above the room.

"Koenma why aren't you waiting for the last detective…last I heard you had four detectives not three." Ashiina asked while playing with a dagger that had come out of her wrist sheaths.

"He is busy at the moment and can not make it. Kurama will tell him about the mission when he sees him later."

"Well after you've done your explanations I have to make a few things clear on about this case." She stated while testing how sharp the blade of the nice is.

"Fine you may say what you need to after I am done," Clicking a button on a remote the TV came to life. On the TV there was a katana on the screen. The sword had a fox wrapped around the blade from bottom to top. The fox seemed to be running somewhere. The blade was a shocking silver, the handle was a blue color that seemed to alternate between different blues. The sheath was a black and had an inscription on it. From the picture the on lookers couldn't see what it said. "That is the Midnight Blade."

"I heard about that blade from my days in demon world but I never saw it." Kurama started to speak up. "It was said that a leader had made the blade to protect his people. After his death it had went to his son who in turn had protected his people with it. The son had eventually stored it away under very high security, because the blade began to form a mind of its own."

"That was just an over all sum of the story. But I'm not surprised; the family had kept the information on the sword that reached demon ears slim. They feared that the demons might have come for the sword and used against Makia itself." Ashinna stated with all seriousness.

"The only real story that need be known about the sword is that Kakashi a Makian Kitsune lord had ruled over a small sector of the demon realm. This sector he establish his own structure to it. The demons in the land became his family, and he would do anything to protect them. It was said that a prophet had come to him and warned him of an appending attack on his kingdom. He began to ready battle plans for the appending attack. The prophet was seen around the palace for a few months after the initial warning. Kakashi had begun to worry as he soon realized how small and inadequate his empire was to the attacking empire. The prophet came to him again and told him how to protect his people. No matter how wary he was of the idea to make the sword he went through with it, to protect his people. This sword was not made like a regular sword. It was said that he began to send out raiding parties to the empire that was predicted to attack. This next part I need you all to remember this he was not doing all this just because the prophets warning around the time the prophet first appeared the other kingdom had halted all connections with Kakashi. These raiding parties did not raid for food or riches; they raided for demons and humans. The instructions the prophet had given for the making of the sword was a dark art even by demon standards. If he truly wanted to protect his people he had to have sacrifices, the swords metal is in all reality the blood of demons. The other empire never attacked, but Kakashi was soon killed, leaving behind a son to inherit the sword."

"Nice history lecture," Yusuke stated right on cue. "Can you tell us what this all has to do with the mission?"

"This sword has its own demonic power to it, and over the years has developed its own mind. When Ashiina put this sword in our possession we figured out a way to get rid of the swords mind and that was to extract the swords demon sword. When the sword had its own mind it was a force to reckon with, because it could turn on it's wielder in an instance. When we removed the swords mind we made it easier for the sword possessor to unlock the swords full potential. If this sword fell in to the wrong hands and they were able to release its power the results would be disastrous."

"Let me guess it could destroy the balance between the three worlds." Yusuke commented not missing a cue.

"Yusuke take this seriously," Koenma harshly corrected him.

"Wait you mean they made that sword out of demons?" Kuwabara asked clearly grossed out.

Yep here is the next chapter….big hurray….


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Promises Of the Past 3

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

Okay so last time you learned about the legend surrounding the katana……

A young demon with flaming red hair could be seen walking down an alley and into a side door of a building in a city on the Demon World. As he walked in you could notice how dark the interior of the building was. It seemed to be a bar of some kind, with a few demons at through out. The bartender seemed to give off an air of control that seemed to keep the lower level demons from doing anything foolish.

The demon from before walked past a few tables to one of the tables by the wall. The table had a single occupant a figure whose face could not be seen. Its face was hidden by a mask, a black mask that had one crack that went through the right eye.

"So you have the package that was requested." It was more of a statement than a question uttered by the mask demon.

"Yes," The demon stated while placing the 'package' on the table. "I was in there and out without them noticing right away." The masked man tossed a bag to him. "That is what you requested." He watched as the man opened the bag. The man turned the bag upside down and watched as the coins that fell on the table turned to dust.

"This isn't what I asked for as payment," The stern voice of the demon stated. "It seems you didn't understand what I said would be adequate payment for the job done." The demons in the bar started to flare up their energy as if in warning to this new demon.

"Demetrius," The masked man stated with calmness in his voice. "It seems you should have taken my original offer of joining me also instead of just getting the pay. You would have survived a lot longer. But who needs a thief that's loyalties are flimsy. Kill him."

The demon fighters drew their weapons and charged. Demetrius went to grab the package which was now unwrapped and in the masked man's possession. The sword went to cut down on Demetrius's hand……

"So now that you now know about the sword Koenma wants you to retrieve it," Ashiina stated with a serious tone. "But my plan is different then his. I want you to stay still for as long as possible. We will most likely need your help in the end, but before that there will be no need." She looked around the room and noticed the look on Yusuke's face. A look that clearly stated that there was no way he was going to listen to her.

"So we are just suppose to sit back and wait for the destruction of the worlds?" Yusuke stated while glaring at her.

"You will be informed about the locations of the sword when we find that, but the places that my people will go is not a place that humans and the traitors to the demon race…no offense…would be welcome. I have a lot of informants in the demon world, but most of them will not know of the sword. So we have to go a step up."

"Ashiina they are going to help you to the best of their abilities," Koenma stated.

"Koenma I really don't want the detectives to die before they can really help us."

"You're underestimating my people, Ashiina," Yusuke stated. "We will not die just because some damn demon thinks that we are causing trouble."

Yep I redid the last bit of the chapter below the line. It makes more since now…and yes I will have the next chapter out by Saturday. Matter of fact I am finishing it right now.


	5. Chapter 5

So here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. R&R Also I redid the last bit of the last chapter so it wouldn't be so confusing…

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Broken Promises of the Past

Chapter 4

Yusuke seemed too had made his point to Ashiina by telling he was willing to risk his life to get the sword back. Ashiina had seen the significance in his words and eyes and had concluded that he would do anything to protect those he loved. But she still wasn't going to let him go off and try to find information.

"Well, now that has been taken care of," Ashiina stated relieved that the meeting was over. "We will be leaving. It was good to finally meet the famed Spirit Detectives. We will be in touch in the next few days." She and the rest of her group had started towards the door. Koenma visible sighed as he realized that she had forgotten about yelling at him. "Oh and Koenma you might want to watch yourself." Ashiina threw back a smile and disappeared out the door.

"Koenma, you know I haven't been involved in demon world politics in a long time, but." Kurama stated turning his attention from the door to Koenma. "Last time I knew Kakashi's son Braden wasn't ruling. Has that changed?"

"Right before you died Kurama, Braden was murdered by the one who took his kingdom from him. His daughter who was traveling as a mercenary at the time heard of the news and returned home. When she got home it is said that she took over her father's position."

"Wait if her father was over thrown what did she do?" Yusuke asked.

"After her father was overthrown many of his loyal followers stayed with him, and he took up the position of leader within the group. He kept this group just outside of his old territory. When his daughter came back she found the sword that her father had hid and delivered to us."

"So his daughter is Ashiina." Yusuke stated.

A group of four walked out of a portal into a court yard of a castle. As they crossed the court yard they crossed the court yard a group of guards came to meet them. The guards were dressed in black armor and none of them had any visible weapon. When the two groups met the tension between could be cut with a knife.

"Miss Ashiina, Mr. Quin wasn't expecting you." One of the guards stated while moving forward to stand face to face with Ashiina.

"Oh, well your not going to turn us away are you?" Ashiina pouted slightly. The rest of her group silently laughed about how easy this was going to be.

"I'm sorry—" The guard was interrupted by a voice from behind.

"What a pleasure it is to see you again Miss Ashiina," A demon who looked human. He had long brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. He wore a light blue suit, which fit him perfectly. "But there was no warning for your visit," He added coming over to her and putting his arm around her waist. If you looked hard enough in the eyes of Ashiina's group you would see disgust. "So I must assume that you need something."



Well I hope that the chapter was to your liking. I would appreciate it if you would review and tell me what I am doing wrong in the story and what you personally think of it.


End file.
